


Fate Grand Order x Soul drabbles

by firedragonx



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Soul Eater
Genre: Medusa A++ parent skill, Multi, No Beta-reader we die like man, Romani is the best dad, Stalking, serious she the worse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedragonx/pseuds/firedragonx
Summary: A series of drabbles of Crona and Maka as the last masters of humanity.(read author's notes inside!)
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So back at it again with another crossover. Unlike my other ones, this is not a full story as not used to the Fate universe yet. But writing drabble because of plot bunnies and I might do a full story of this idea. This is Maka and Crona replace Ritsuka as humanity, last masters. No beta-read so spelling, grammar, and out-of-character moments are going to happen. But please enjoy

Crona could hear from outside the room as they figured out how to get into the room. Crona holds themselves in the closet. Corners always made them feel safe but with the noise and shouting outside it was to keep calm.

' _Deep breaths,'_ Crona thought to themselves, ' _Think about books, corners, and Maka. Oh Maka wish you were here.'_ Crona felt tears running down their face. They wanted to go back to school, to their friend, but the only way to keep them safe from Asura.

Crona's eyes widen, ' _Asura!'_ Where was he? He was quiet then again he was always quiet but Crona could _feel_ him. When they do they always have a vision...well more of a nightmare. Crona couldn't remember ever falling asleep on the moon.

But they weren't on the moon. Instead of starlight sky and planet earth so far away but looking so close; Crona woke up to a white empty hospital room and strapped down to a bed. Crona did what any normal person would and _screamed._ They ripped off the straps and went for the door.

But there were a couple of guards there.

With guns.

They hit one of the guard-not too hard mind you-with the flat part of their sword mind you. And the guy went flying. The other guard reacts by shooting at them but Crona's black blood protects them. But it got a lot of people's attention. So they darted back into the room in a panic and bolted down the door.

Who are these people? What did they want with them? Where was this place any-

"Hey there." Crona jumped and saw a man standing just at the doorway in the closet. Crona pushed themselves close as the can in the shadows.

"Go away! I don't know how to deal with this right now!" They yelled at the man.

The man held his hands up to show he was unarmed, "Woah there! I'm here to harm you or anything. I'm a doctor and here to help."

Crona raises an eyebrow, "H-help?" They stuttered nervously.

The man nodded, "Yes. We found you outside. You could have died so we brought you here." The man begins to enter the closet but stop when he notices that Crona still eyed him like he was going to attack them, "Hey it's ok. I'm not here to harm you. I'm Romani Archaman, head of the medical department. I won't harm you."

Crona only really knew one doctor and that was Stein. The man was...strange but once you get to know him he's nice. So maybe he was ok. Crona stood up and was slowly walking toward the light.

"I'm Crona." They introduce themselves.

The man smiled, "That's a nice name. Crona can you step out of the closet for me?" Crona eyed Romani. He doesn't look like he is going to hurt them. Crona took a cautious step forward. Romani smiled and encouraged them. They took a couple of steps forward and were about but then a couple of voices shouted outside.

"Romani have gotten them out yet!" Crona steps back.

"Almost just give me a minute," Romani answered.

"Are they going to hurt me?" Crona asked him quite.

The man shook his head, "They won't. As long as you put away the weapon and stick with me ok." He held his hand to Crona. They looked at his hand and Romani's face. Their soul felt weird. Like hiding something but when they looked at the man's smile...

Crona slowly took his hand, "Ok I come out. Just," They paused looking embarrassed, "can stick by me?" They asked.

Romani smiled, "Don't worry I won't leave you."


	2. Crona Meets Mash

Crona sits in the corner waiting for Doctor Romani to come back. He had to leave for work, Crona wanted to come with them but no children were allowed in. While they could go out the staff was wary of them. Mostly because they are not human Crona from what guess.

Crona did not like the Director that much. He seems all too happy about their black blood and asks way too many personal questions. Romani kinda saved them from the experiments they wanted to do on them. So Crona just imprinted on him. Sticking close to him when they are walking in the hallways and eating out. To the point, people assume that Crona is Romani's child.

Ragnarok pops out from their back and pitches Crona's cheeks.

"I'm hungry Crona! Get your ass into gear and get me some food." Ragnarok ordered.

Crona batted his hands away, "Romani said to stay here and I think we should."

Ragnarok grabs their fist full of their hair, "You don't move right now I'll put nails into your shoes again!"

Crona eyes widen, "I don't know how to deal with that now!"

"Then move it!"

"Ok, ok I'm going!"

Crona peeks out of the hallway. No one was here. So they walk out into the hallway. Now to find Romani. The sense of Romani's wavelength down a couple of levels and-huh? They sense two different souls, unlike normal humans. One was like a vampire and the other-

WHAT WAS A DEMON DOING HERE?! Nearly leap out. Crona didn't think that they would see other supernatural creatures again so soon. They used it when they lived among the witches when working with Medusa but when moving to Death City they hardly see one. Mostly because the supernatural and meisters have been at war with each other. But some supernaturals like Crona have permission to come into the city. At less when they were allowed…

They sense the soul moving toward them. Still out of sight but getting there. Crona went to the opposite diction and headed to the elevator. They hit the button to go down. Crona took a couple of deep breaths and calmed them. The ding sound snapped them out of it.

When they step out they follow Romani's soul wavelength. Down the hall, make a left, go down the hallway. The area opened to a cafeteria area where a bunch of people. Then they spotted the familiar red-haired. Crona smiled and about to step out then they felt it. That vampire's soul.

They scan the area and see her. A short woman with pigtails with a group of people. She looks like she didn't want to be there.

Crona steps back to the shadows. Why them? Why these kinds of situations? Before Crona could make the choice Ragnarok made one. He smacks Crona in the back of the head, pushing them forward.

"Move it Crona!" Ragnarok shouted and started to hit them. Crona batted Ragnarok's hands away from them.

"Stop it Ragnarok!" Crona cried out as Ragnarok pulled their hair. They started to fight in the cafeteria and people took notice. Crona and Ragnarok stop when they hear the whispers.

"Who is that?"

"Are they a servant?"

"I don't have a servant that is familiar like that."

"Are they a mage?"

"Did any new mages come in?"

"I haven't any new mages come in."

Crona saw everyone stop and looked at Crona or Ragnarok. Crona felt sick and wanted to hide. But where to? All eyes were on them. Was the air getting hard to breath? Or was it just them? What to do? Wh-

"Hey, Crona!" Romani walked to Crona and grabbed their hand, "We over here!" He started to lead him to a table with a purple-haired girl with glasses.

"Mash this here is Crona," Romani introduced her to them, "Crona this is Mash."

"Hi," Crona.

"Hello senpai," Mash said. Crona tilted their head.

"Senpai I...just got here," They answered.

"Everyone is a senpai. I still don't much about the world or being a human." Mash answered in a dull tone.

Crona holds up their hands, "I don't much about those things either. I'm still getting used to being human too." They answered.

Mash's eyes seem to lit up, "Really?" Crona nodded and they began to talk more. Romani had a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. If have any request for writing situation with Crona and Maka in this crossover then please tell me.
> 
> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/firedragonx
> 
> Tumblr:https://firedragonx.tumblr.com/
> 
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/firedragonx89
> 
> My discord: https://discord.gg/5putJxU


	3. Crona Talks About Their World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona explains about their world to Mash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with new drabble. Getting closer to making this actual fanfic. But only after I beat Solomon. Then I got out to find some beta-readers. So keep an eye out for that

So what kind of books are we looking for?" Crona asked Mash as they walked into the liberty.

"History. Romani thought it good for you to learn about this world." Mash explained. They stop at the door and Mash pulls out her card. She pulls it in front of the scan and it flashes green. The door opened up to them and they stepped into liberty. It is a large place. Bigger than the one in Death City.

Crona must be looking at it too much because Mash tapped them on the shoulder.

"Oh-h sorry Mash. It's just," Crona searches for the right word, "big."

"Oh! I suppose it is." Mash comment.

"So where-"

"Fou!"

Crona let a surprise yelped and turn around to see..some sort of rabbit/squirrel?

"What is that?!" Crona hides behind Mash.

"Oh this," Mash knees down and holds on the arm and the creature climbs up her shoulder, "this is Fou. He's a Privileged Life-Form allowed to freely walk in Chaldea."

"Oh so he's not a rabbit," Crona breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god it's not a rabbit.

Mash tilted her head. Did it really matter if Fou was a rabbit?

"So where are those books?" Crona asked her.

"Oh! Over there." Mash leads to the area and they grab a bunch of books and maps.

"Do notice any similar places from your earth with ours?" Mash asked.

Crona looked at the map and their eyes landed in Nevada.

"Here," They pointed at Italy, "I remember Nevada this is where DWMA is," Crona said.

Mash tilted her head, "DWMA?"

"Death Weapon Meister Academy," Crona stated explained, "is a school founded by Death to train meisters and demon weapons, maintain world order, and prevent the uprising of another Kishin."

"Kishin?" Mash asked.

"The Kishin is," Crona tried to find the right word, "Some that eat a large amount of pure, good people human souls and possess dangerous destructive power. The first one destroys the world."

Mash's eyes widened in shock, "They did."

"Yeah Asuna was first and after Lorde defended him and rebuilt the world he made DWMA stop anything like him coming to power," Crona explained.

"That would be a logical thing to do." Mash commented.

"Were you student Crona?" She asked and Crona felt their heart stop. What should they tell her? No, they weren't students, in fact, they were trying to be a Kishin because their mom told them to or she would leave them? But they can't lie. Crona is so bad at lying.

"Um..you don't want to hear about that. I-it's boring stuff." Crona quickly looked at the map, "Oh you guys have Italy here? Do they still make pasta? I like pasta!" They talk so fast but Mash seems to understand.

"Umm yeah, Italy it's still known for food, wine, and art. Their churches are so beautiful." Mash explained.

' _Churches?"_ That word Crona brings back a memory to them, ' _That's where I first met Maka.'_ Their vision started to blur, ' _Maka...I'm so sorry.'_

"Fou?" Crona felt two paws touch their hand. Which shock Crona because no animal-like being near them.

"Crona?" Mash put a hand on their shoulder, "Are you alright?"

' _No.'_

"Sorry I was just remembering an old friend of mine," Crona said wiping away their tears. They started to pet Fou who surprisingly let them. His fur was so soft...

"An old friend?" Mash asked.

"Yeah her name is Maka. She smart, kind, and strong," Crona smile remembering her, "if there's anyone that can teach you to be human it's her." Crona told her.

Mash blinked in surprise, "Really?"

Without hesitation, Crona answered, "Without a doubt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap thanks to Jayden on discord for suggesting this. If anyone have any suggestions for this crossover please comment/review.
> 
> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/firedragonx
> 
> Tumblr:https://firedragonx.tumblr.com/
> 
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/firedragonx89
> 
> My discord: https://discord.gg/5putJxU


	4. Crona Brought A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona brought over a friend and no one is happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a little break from editing the new chapter of Rogue Crew to being this drabble. TW: mentions of stalking

Romani sometimes forgets how strong and sometimes scary Crona can be. Maybe it's because they are shy and they always avoid conflict. So much so that there were points where Marisbury Animusphere had to force them to go training. It was surprising that one-morning Crona burst through the gates of Chaldea into the freeze lands of Antarctica.

"Are you sure Crona didn't say anything to you about leaving?" Marisbury asked him after making sure the party he was sending to after Crona was ready.

"No never! I really don't understand why they left." Romani said. Last night after another blood extraction.(Which Romani never got used to black blood. He can't explain it because the blood is the same as the normal one but it just feels _wrong_ to him.) Then he lead them to their room for the night.

Marisbury sighed, "That really gives us no lead." He narrowed his eyes, "We just have to find them before any mages get their hand on them." Just then there was a crush, people shouted, and footsteps.

"Crona come back here!"

"You need to report to father right now you litt-"

Olga, Lev, and Wodime chase Crona down the hall carrying a young blond girl who is unconscious and blue. Marisbury took a step forward but Romani stopped him and let Crona come to him.

Crona took a couple of breaths and asked him, "R-romani please help my friend. I found her out there and I do-" Romani took the girl from Crona's arms and immediately ordered a room, dry clothes, and blankets.

Crona was about to follow him but Marisbury grabbed them by the arm, "Crona," Crona flinched, "in my office now." It wasn't a request. It was an order.

Crona looked at Romani who looked away. There was nothing he could do. Crona is dragged away by Marisbury to his office with his daughter, Lev, and Wodime in tow.

* * *

Days have passed and there were a lot of changes to Crona's living constitutions. First of all tighter security, the free-roam that Crona used to have taken and they can't leave their room without someone there to watch them. Romani was surprised that Lev volunteered but Crona said that they prefer Romani or Mash even if Mash really can't. Crona also put into Team-A so Wodime can keep a better eye on them.

Romani was fine with this(he really didn't have much power to change things either way.) until Beryl took an interest in Crona. He was already on Romani's shit list with him stalking Mash but now he was stalking Crona. He even caught him following Crona to visit his friend at a medical room claiming that he was supposed to keep an 'eye' on them. Crona straight he wasn't. Lev was watching over them so Romani kicked him out.

"It's unusual for Crona to be so concerned with a human," Lev commented as he watches Crona hold Maka's hand.

Romani just shrugged, "Crona said that was their first friend so it makes sense that they worry about them." He explained to his fellow worker.

Lev turned his sight to Crona again, "So it would seem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If have any suggestions or request review/comment.
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/5putJxU
> 
> Tumblr: https://firedragonx.tumblr.com/
> 
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/firedragonx


	5. How Romani Gain Crona's Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romani have a talk with Crona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. Just a little update. Rogue Crew might be updated soon so keep an eye out for that. Anyhow here's this little drabble.

Crona curls up in the corner of their room. Marisbury chewed them out when they got to his office. While not cursing or yelling at them but clearly he was disappointed and angry with Crona. To the point when his own daughter was surprised. It was because they were going to lose their research in the black blood and their weird soul.

Olga and Wodime didn't really help much either. While they didn't hate Crona they saw Crona as Marisbury did. A tool. Well, Wodime did. Olga was more scared of them than anything. Not being alone with them or always having Lev keep an eye out for them. Which only made Crona more anxious because holy hell that was not human, he was a demon. They don't why no one freaking out. They tried to talk to Marisbury about it but Olga shut them down. Saying that they don't trust them and bug off. Lev ever since then wanted to hang out with Crona more in order for them to get 'used' to them.

The door opened and Romani appeared. He didn't say anything but the look on his face told Crona he was mad too. He closes the door behind him and while scared they still need to ask Romani.

"Is Maka ok?" They asked Romani.

"Your friend is fine. They just need some rest." Crona flinched at Romani's tone of voice. It was not his usual carefree self, it was flat with a hint of anger, "Crona," Crona flinched, "just...why did you go out there? You could have come to me or the Animusphere. We would lead a team to go there. What were yo-" Romani stopped when he noticed the expression on Crona's face. Their eyes widen, watching his every move, pressing closer to the corner, and holding hands over their head. Feeling bad he stops shouting and tries to calm them down.

"Hey, hey," He kneeled down to be eye level with Crona, "I didn't mean to shout. I'm just worried about you."

Crona lifted their head, "I-I'm sorry. I-it's j-just that," They took a deep breath and explained, "I just a reaction. I sense Maka's soul out there and I knew she could die out there. So I went and saved her. She would have done the same thing. A-and I didn't know that team would find her on time or they would even believe me." They explained and looked up to Romani to see his reaction.

Romani sighed, "I understand that your friend was in danger and you haven't really trusted anybody. But trust me when I say this, if you need any help I'll be there."

Crona locked Romani's eyes, "You mean it?"

Romani nodded, "Of course. I will always be there for you so you can ask me for help."

"You promise?" Crona asked.

Romani smiled, "I promised."

Crona smiles but still feels bad. Romani must have sensed this and went out of the room and then come back with a laptop.

"When I'm feeling down I watch some Magi*Mari." Crona raised an eyebrow.

"What's Magi*Mari?" They asked.

Romani laughed, "Oh you see." He opened the laptop and play video for them to watch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! Special thanks to Jayden for helping me making this series. I have most of the story plan but like I said I won't be actually writing it until I beat Soloman. (I'm at Okeanos right now.) This gives time to plan out and get used to these characters a bit more. But if have any suggest or request for this drabble series please leave a comment/review.
> 
> The next drabble will be Maka so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/firedragonx
> 
> Tumblr:https://firedragonx.tumblr.com/
> 
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/firedragonx89
> 
> My discord: https://discord.gg/5putJxU

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it if you guys have any ideas or advice please tell me. Or if want to post your spin on it you can.
> 
> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/firedragonx
> 
> Tumblr:https://firedragonx.tumblr.com/
> 
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/firedragonx89
> 
> My discord: https://discord.gg/5putJxU


End file.
